Makai TV
by OverlordMao
Summary: Mao,Almaz,and the rest of the Disgaea gang have put together a series of TV programs that going to be Netherworld's greatest hit. Will they succeed? Rated T for slight cursing later in the chapters.
1. Prologue

**Makai TV**

_**Hi there, I'm the producer of Disgaea and I own everything!**_

_***Gets hit by a flying Prinny***_

_**Ow oww I was kidding! I don't own Disgaea or its character.**_

_**Mao: (off screen) Thank you.**_

**-Somewhere in Evil Academy AV room-**

Mao: This is pointless, why are we in the AV room anyway?

Raspberyl: Because Mao, we need some video equipment to air an Evil Academy special announcement for donation.

Mao: That's stupid, only a delinquent like you can do that besides nobody gives a crap for donation.

Raspberyl: Well at least give me credit for making me a badass teacher.

Mao: I didn't make you a teacher for delinquents!

Almaz: Can't we just find some video equipment

Both: Fine….

**-A zombie appear-**

Almaz: Ahh! A zombie!

Mao: What the heck? Who the hell are you!

Sapphire: Whoever you are you're about to die.

Zombie: Whoa! Easy! I'm just an ordinary camera zombie; just call me Zack, the camera zombie.

Almaz: What are you doing here in the AV room?

Zack: I'm the only student in the AV room.

Mao: How come you're the only one here?

Zack: That's because no one uses the AV room.

**-Suddenly Almaz gets an idea-**

Almaz: Hey I know, why don't we make an Evil Academy TV Station?

Mao: Almaz, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

Raspberyl: No actually, that's not a bad idea.

Sapphire: Yeah and Zack will be the camera guy.

Mao: Why is everyone is caught up to Fake Hero's Idea?

Fine count me in.

Almaz: Great I think I'll call it Makai TV!

Mao: That's the greatest name I've ever thought of!

Almaz: Actually, that was my—

Mao: Anyways one cameraman isn't enough.

Sapphire: Yeah, we need more crew in order to make a TV set

Raspberyl: We can use the AV room as the studio.

Kyoko & Asuka: And we will hand out flyers to promote Makai TV

Champloo: Don't forget to hire some members of the studio; it will be like multiple chefs making a gigantic buffet, boom!

Mao: Wait where did you guys come from.

Raspberyl: That's not important, come on we have a TV program to make!

_**That's the end of the prologue,**_

_**Stay tuned for the Makai TV scheduled programmings.**_

_**Oh and R&R!**_


	2. Scheduled Programmings

_**OverlordMao: Whats up I'm the Dean of the Netherworld!**_

_**(A flying Prinny appear)**_

_**OverlordMao :(Dodges the Prinny) Ha! You missed!**_

_**(Gets hit by a flying Almaz)**_

_**OverlordMao: Oww, is throwing Almaz really necessary? **_

_**Mao: (Offscreen) Yes!**_

**-A few weeks after the making of Makai TV-**

Mao: Thank you all for coming to my room.

Almaz: Is it that necessary to invite everyone?

Mao: Yes, but that's not important, anyways here is our scheduled programmings from Makai TV Geoffrey?

Geoffrey: Here are the scheduled programmings that will be aired on Makai TV:

6AM - 7AM Evil Academy Morning Show

7AM – 9AM Makai News

9AM – 10AM Delinquency 101

10AM – 11AM Master Big Star's Elegant Show

11AM – 12PM Mao's Lab

12PM – 1PM Ways of Heroism with Almaz

1PM – 2PM Axel's Path of Stardom

2PM – 3PM Disgaea WTF!? Show

3PM – 5PM Cooking with Champloo

5PM – 6PM Top 10 Diez Gentlemen

7PM – 8PM The Prinny Show

8PM – 8:30PM The Ultra Chroma Power Squad Prism Rangers

8:30PM – 9PM Defenders of the Earth

9PM – 9:30PM Phantom Brave

9:30PM-10PM Flonne's Fairy Tales

10PM – 12AM Late Night with the Dark Adonis

12AM – 6AM Paid Programmings

Mao: And there you have it.

Laharl: Hey wait a minute! Why does Love Freak and Mid-Boss have their TV show but not me!? I'm the freakin overlord!

Etna: Hey, don't forget to mention the Beauty Queen needs her own show instead of these damned penguins!

Prinnies: That's so cruel dood….

Mid-Boss: That's because you're jealous that I'm so FABULOUS!

Laharl: NOBODY GIVES A CRAP ABOUT YOU MID-BOSS!!!

Mid-Boss: Why you little--

Mao: Anyway, without any further interruption we shoul-

Rozalin: HEY WHY CAN'T I HAVE MY OWN SHOW!?

Yukimaru: I needed a show to revive my clan, zam.

Mao: One more interruption and I'm cancelling Makai TV!

(All silence)

Mao: Thank you, now without further ado, let's get this started!

---

**Stay tuned for the Evil Academy Morning Show**

_**Mao: And why do we need a morning show?**_

_**OverlordMao: Because I needed the idea to start the program.**_

_**Mao: Whatever.**_


	3. The Evil Academy Morning Show

_**OverlordMao: Whats up I'm the Badass Freakin Overlord of th---**_

_**(static)**_

_**Almaz: We're sorry but the author is getting beat up by overlords of different Netherworlds.**_

_**Raspberyl: In any case please welcome our first show, The Evil Academy Morning Show starring Kotter Sensei and Ms. Machiko.**_

Kotter Sensei: Good morning Evil Academy!

Ms. Machiko: And welcome to The Evil Academy Morning Show!

Kotter Sensei: Today we will be showing our interview of our top honor student. And our #1 Honor Student is our dean himself, Overlord Mao!

_**OverlordMao: Thank you.**_

Mao: (offscreen) Not you dumbass!

_**OverlordMao: (Sulking)**_

Machiko: Here's our interviewer Gold Knuckle.

**Outside the station**

Gold Knuckle: Thank you, now Mao, how did you become the honor student you are now?

Mao: How the hell should you know? But if you're curious about it then I'll tell you. The secret of being an honor student is skipping class, not doing homework, vandalize school property, etc. etc.

Gold Knuckle: Amazing, and that's our interview with the honor student, back to you Machiko.

Machiko: Thank you Gold Knuckle, now next on our topic is our issue with delinquents, and superheroes.

Kotter Sensei: Yes these two are our problems of Evil Academy. During our encounter with the Super Hero Aurum, the students started to do stuff that delinquents do.

Machinko: Yes but after the honor student, Mao and his friends---

Mao: _(offscreen) _I have no friends!

Machiko: Yes, anyways Mao and his subordinance stepped in and stop the super hero's reign of terror, few of the students started becoming delinquents as well.

Kotter Sensei: Yes that is a problem, but whats worse that there are some teachers are teaching students the ways of being a superhero.

Machiko: That is a problem, that is all on our news of our morning show. Tune in next time on The Evil Academy Morning Show!

Kotter Sensei: See you next time!

(static)


	4. Makai News

_**Almaz: Hello. The author is in the hospital right now due to massive blood loss and several bone fractures so I'm taking his place temporarily. In the meantime, please enjoy Makai TV's next show The Makai News with Usagi and Miss Pleinair.**_

---

Usagi: Its time for the news! I'm TV anchorman Usagi and this is Pleinair!

Pleinair: …..

Usagi: Today on the news, we've received information about our famous Dark Hero, Axel. Yes, we've heard that he spotted a UFO and started chasing after it to gain information to the unknown being.

Pleinair: ……

Usagi: Here's field reporter, Sammy to bring further information to the Dark Hero.

Sammy: Thank you. We're here with Mr. Dark Hero behind a rock spying a UFO. Say, Axel, what can you tell me about the UFO?

Axel: Well as far I know, the aliens must have come here to invade our world. But fear not, 'cuz the Dark Hero will stop the invaders and bring them Dark Justice!

Sammy: Thank you and there you have it, this ends our report of the Dark Hero and the Invaders. Back to you Usagi.

Usagi: Thank you. Up next on our story, a Prinny wearing a scarf is fighting an overlord with no chance of winning in fact, we've spotted massive Prinny explosion in that same area. We'll be back right after these messages.

Pleinair: …….

(Beeeeeeeeep)

_-Commercial break-_

Order now! Prinny Juice! Drink it and it makes you feel energized everyday! Yaaaaaay!

Fake Laharl: I'm so weak dood, I can't beat up Mid-Boss.

Fake Mid-Boss: Hahahaha! I pwn you dood!

Fake Laharl: Is there anyway to give more power dood?

Prinny: Fear not dood! Try this Prinny Juice dood!

Fake Laharl: _(Drinks the Prinny Juice)_ Wow I feel energized dood!

Prinny: That's right! Prinny Juice gives you the energy you need dood!

Fake Laharl: Now I can pwn Mid-Boss!

Order Prinny Juice now for a low, low price of 500HL!

Warning side effects include: hallucination, headaches, nausea, diarrhea, and the ability to uncontrollably say "dood" in the end of every sentence.

Order now dood!

(Beeeeeeeeep)

Usagi: Welcome back to Makai News! On our top story, the Super Hero Aurum has challenged the Tyrant Overlord Baal in the epic hero fight, ultimately fails miserably.

Pleinair: …………

Usagi: Speaking of hero, locals spotted a man wearing a strange costume loosely resembling a Prinny. Some called him "Prinny Mask" the guy who supposed to be a member of the infamous Diez Gentlemen.

Pleinair: …………….

Usagi: That's all of our today's news. Hope you tune in next time, Usagi, signing off!

Pleinair: ……………..

(Beeeeeeeeep)

_**Laharl: Why the hell the Prinnies dressed like me?**_

_**Mao: Because they need actors to air their commercial.**_

_**Etna: That Prinny makes a great impression on you Prince.**_

_**Laharl: Hell no! I can easily beat up Mid-Boss!**_

_**Almaz: While they are busy arguing and the author's recovering, please stay tuned for our next program.**_


	5. Commercial Break

*Beeeeeep*

Prinny Mask X: Hey everybody, your favorite Space Detective is giving you the preview of this next episode.

Hero Prinny: The nefarious faker is doing dastardly deeds that ruin the reputation of the hero, dood.

Prinny Mask X: That bastard, I won't let him get away with that! There will be justice!

Next time on Space Detective Prinny Mask episode 15: The Doppelganger. I'm not letting you get away with it!

_**OverlordMao: That was a short commercial break. Must've been running out of ideas. Guess I'll end this chapter anyways.**_

**To be continued…**

_**OverlordMao: Just so you know, Prinny Mask X is my OC. A Masked Hero.**_


End file.
